Didn't You Know Opposites Attract?
by drivinginaminivan
Summary: This story is told from Hermione's POV. It takes place in her 7th year and it will probably be a DMHG fan fic. If you don't like DM & HG being together than you probably shouldn't read this. I suck at summaries! Caution:Rating May Go Up
1. Get up and Go

**_Beep,Beep,Beep!_** "Mmmmm...." I groaned in my attempt to stay asleep. "Hermione!" " Mmmm...." "HerMIONE!" "Mmm..." "Hermione Evalyn Michelle Granger!!!!!" _ Alas,she has said the wretched full name, it is officially time to get up. _"Fine,FINE! I'm up,I'M UP!!!" I yelled,aggrivated and still half asleep. "Aren't we a little crabby the morning?" My mother said,arching her eyebrows (as if she were** actually** asking a question.) _Stupid thing to say really, everyone who knows me at **all** knows that I am **not** a morning person! _"Mmm,what time is it?" I asked,wondering how far behind sceduale I was. "7:45,why?" My mother asked me. " 'Cause, I have a lot to do before I can go to King's Cross." I answered,dully,as if it were one of the most obvious questions ever._ Which,for her it was,because she knows how I both hate being late and hate falling behind. _Then quietly,as is everything my mother does,she walked out of my room. Slowly, I stood up off my bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later (yes,it** does** take me 20 minutes to take a shower!),I was standing in front of my closet trying to decide on a sensible (yet exciting,) outfit to wear to King's Cross Station.Now, I know I've always been a (in the fashion world) pretty boring person. But this year,it's not going to be that way.This year,I'm going to be spontanious. (Now,to keep up rep and be a role-model **Head Girl** :), I still have to be sort-of conservative,but not _too_ much!) As a matter of fact,as a result of wanting to be spontanious,my hair is now long,sleek,shiny,and layered! And I got my ears peirced for the second time! (They've been peirced one time since I was 10 weeks old.) Pretty good, huh? (for a first timer at least!)

Eventully,ten minutes later,I decided on a denim,not-to-mini,pleated skirt;a jet-black,spaghetti-strap shirt, and a denim jacket.(Good?!) _Thought so!_ It was now 8:15,so I decided to go downstairs to grab me some breakfast before calling a cab.(My mom was already at work,and my dad doesn't live with us anymore,because my parents got divorced.)

For breakfast, I ate a bowl of cereal (Captain Crunch),a bannana,a strawberry Poptart,and a glass and a half of O.J.(for you oblivious people,orange juice!) At 9:30, I called a cab to arrive at 10:15 (I like to be early),and then read a book in the downstairs den until then.

I know, it's short, but it is my first fan fic. I hope ya'll love it!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting Malfoy

At 10:15, the cab arrived, right on sceduale. After the twelve minute ride to King's Cross Station, I got out of the cab, found a trolley, and made my way to Platform 9 3/4.

Five minutes later, I was inside Platform 9 3/4. It was July 13 and I was there all alone. You see as a Head, you must come a month and a halph earlier than everyone else, but I really don't know why yet!

Nobody seemed to be there so I decided to sit on one of the vacant benches and wait for either a proffesor or (sorry to say) Draco Malfoy: Hogwarts' new Head Boy, to arrive. (with Malfoy as Head Boy, this year should be interesting!)

At 11:00, I heard commotion on the other side of the platform. _It's probably just Malfoy_. And, sure enough, seconds later both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy came tumbling throught the stone wall. We (Malfoy and I) made eyes contact, but said nothing. "Is there anyone here dear?" Startled, I looked up for the source of the kind voice. Narcissa Malfoy was looking at me with a mixture of puzzlement and consern on her face. Her thin, pale blond eyebrows were raised and she seemed to be expecting something. "Um, I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as I could, even thought she is part of the reason I've had to put up with Malfoy all these years. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I asked if anyone was here," she replied, with a very un-Malfoy smile. I couldn't help it, so I smiled back.

"Draco, I can't believe you've never told me about this wonderful young lady before!" Narcissa exclaimed, looking pointedly at her son, and then turning to smile at me. Malfoy looked at his mother with what I _suppose_ was an innosent look and then, when she turned her back, shot a death glare at me. "Does your father know her?" Narcissa asked, turning back to Malfoy. He nodded slightly and tried to look anywhere but at his mother or me. "Hmmm, I wonder when the train will arrive?" Narcissa asked, obviously trying to break the ice between myself and her son. "11:30." I looked over at Malfoy as we both answered at the same time.

"I hear the train coming," Malfoy said quietly a few minutes later. And he was right, as very suddenly a brilliantly golden locomotive with three cars pulled into the station. Seconds later, a sweet-looking plump women with wild curly hair stepped out of the second car. "You two must be Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger," she inquired in a lofty and laughing sort of voice. She reminded me of Molly Weasley, but she had black hair. But neither Malfoy or I said anything. "Yes that is who they are. My son, Draco," Narcissa replied, gesturing to Malfoy, "and Miss Hermione." She finished, flashing me a bright Crest Whitestrip smile. I quickly smiled back. "Yes well, I am Rosmelia, the conductor's assisstant. Oh, and it..." She looked at a violently purple watch on her wrist,"is time to go!" She looked at the two of us (Malfoy and me) and then, once again, began to speak. "The last compartment is yall's and I will be in the second one if you need me." And with that, she jumped into the second compartment and disappeared with a flash. Suddenly, my luggage went flying into the air and throught the second compartment door, of which Rosmelia had left open. After Malfoy's luggage also floated through, the door shut with a snap.

So, meeting Malfoy wasn't TOO bad, but the train ride could be _totally_ different!


End file.
